


Santa's Little Helpers

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries their hand at some festive spirit, which is largely ridiculous and hilarious, with some surprises for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Little Helpers

“Hey! I was using that!” Skye shrieked as Fitz strode by her, grabbing the sparkly Santa hat from her head. 

“Sorry! I’ll give it back, promise,” he replied, scooping more festive headgear out of the cardboard box sitting in the middle of the table.

“Sure you will.”

“Why are we doing this again?” asked the six-foot-two wall of muscle standing beside her.

“Because it’s fun, Ward. Do you know what fun is?”

He chose not to dignify that with an answer as Skye ruffled through the box looking for a replacement hat. She picked out a red and white Santa hat.

“Hey, this would suit you.”

“No.”

“Come on, Ward, live a little. It’s almost Christmas. Don’t ruin it.”

“I’m not putting that on my head.”

Clearly not taking no as an answer, as usual, Skye started jumping up and down in front of him, trying to plant the scrap of velvet on his head.

“Why are you… so… tall?!” she asked between jumps. 

“So I don’t have to wear stupid hats, clearly.”

She gave up on jumping and latched on to his shoulders, trying desperately to climb him.

“What are you two doing?”

Skye stopped halfway and turned her head to where Coulson had entered the room, getting some of her hair in Ward’s mouth in the process.

Coulson’s gaze turned to the box between them. “Oh, Christmas hats. I suppose getting into the holiday spirit won’t hurt,” he said, taking the Santa hat from where Skye was absent-mindedly holding it. “As long as you don’t want to wear them in the field.”

Skye let go of Ward and took a step away from him. “Of course not, that would just be stupid,” she laughed nervously.

“Okay then.” Coulson rested the files he was carrying on the table, pulling the hat over his head.

“Looking good, AC,” Skye said, pretending to salute him.

Coulson thanked her and took the stairs to his office, still wearing the fuzzy cap.

As soon as he was out of sight, Skye slapped Ward on the arm. “See, even Coulson is getting into it!”

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“You always have to ruin the fun, don’t you?”

Ward sighed, realising that admitting defeat was going to be his easiest, if not most embarrassing, course of action.

“Okay fine, but I get to pick which one I wear.”

Skye thrust her fist in the air in victory and continued rifling through her options. She quickly found a set of brown, felt reindeer antlers and pushed them onto her head, settling them into her silky hair.

She looked up at Ward next to her, smiling brightly. “What do you think?”

“You look very Christmassy.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh Skye, what a nice choice!” Jemma exclaimed as she walked in from the bunks, a tinsel halo floating delicately above her head. Everyone silently thought that it suited her ridiculously well.

Fitz followed her in, sporting a green elf hat.

“Look, it’s Santa’s little helper!” Skye giggled, pointing to the offending item on her friend’s head.

“Ha ha ha. For your information, it was the only one I found that fit comfortably.”

“Sure thing, big ears.

“Hey! I do not have big – “

“So, Ward, are you joining the festivities?” Jemma asked, interrupting the squabble.

Ward didn’t look pleased, but nodded nonetheless. He pulled out a green party hat that was decorated as a Christmas tree and pulled it on. Skye snorted and quickly slapped her hands over her mouth.

“It’s a good look,” Fitz commented, trying to look reassuring.

“Great,” Ward drawled.

“Coulson’s even joined in,” Skye told the others. “You know, there’s only one person left.”

“May?” Jemma asked, her eyes widening. “How far are we willing to go here?”

“Come on, there must be some way of getting her to wear one of these.”

The sound of footsteps was coming from the hall to the cockpit. They all looked at each other nervously.

May emerged, wearing her usual non-expression, but with a small tiara made of sparkling green leaves resting on her head. She stopped in front of them and examined their own choice of accessories. 

“We land in half an hour,” she stated, turning away from them. She stopped at the door before she left.

“And never tell anyone about this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying the lead up to the holiday season!


End file.
